


[Vid] Dear Future Husband

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast & Furious 7 (2014), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>better love me right</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Dear Future Husband

**Title:** Dear Future Husband

 **Fandom:** Fast  & Furious (clips from 1, 4, 5, 6 and some shots from trailers and promos for 7)

 **Music:** Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor

 **Characters/Pairing:** Dom/Brian

 **Summary:** better love me right

 **Warnings:** none really, just a bit of action/violence

 **Vidder Notes:** This song grabbed me and wouldn't let go. I hadn't been sure, if I could ever make a happy fun fluffy Dom/Brian vid again, but now I'm really happy to know that I could and did. Hope you'll enjoy!

 

 **password:** thatspecialloving

original entry [here on lj](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/83832.html) and [here on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/76925.html)

 

Comments and kudos are loved!


End file.
